


The Width of Your Shoulders

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Big Bear Abe, M/M, Spindly Birdling Mihashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi’s only just noticed, but Abe’s gotten a lot bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Width of Your Shoulders

It’s not until the tail end of their second year that Mihashi realizes he can’t quite get his arms around Abe’s shoulders anymore. 

Or well, it’s not that he can’t, really, but it’s not the easy thing it used to be either. 

“Yo-you’ve really gotten bigger, huh Abe-kun?”

Abe’s head jerks back a little, and Mihashi thinks the tips of his ears go a bit pink.

“Yeah, I guess?” Abe says, then schools his features back into their usual scowl, “But you’ve stayed tiny. And I’ve tried so hard to put some meat on you, too.”

“I-I’ve grown!” Mihashi swears, and he’s not really moved away from Abe yet, is just sort of leaning against his broad chest and being swayed by the motion of his catcher’s breathing. He thinks his voice must’ve been a little too loud for their proximity though, because Abe winces for just a second.

“You sure about that?” Abe asks, “Still look small to me.”

“I have!” Mihashi keeps his voice down this time, but is no less insistent. He’s gotten pretty good at disagreeing with Abe, and it can even be fun, sometimes, like now. “My doctor says that I’ve—I’ve grown nearly three ceni—centimeters this year! And I—Whaa—-!”

Abe’s hands didn’t always feel so large against his hips, and he remembers when Abe was too unsure of his own strength to ever attempt to lift Mihashi off the floor (“What if I dropped you and you got hurt!”), yet here Mihashi is, with his feet definitely off the ground, supported by nothing but those big warm hands and Abe’s smile.

(Abe smiles at least as much as he scowls lately.)

“Maybe you’ve gotten taller,” Abe concedes, expression a little mischievous, “But you’re still light as a feather. I should bring you to my house more often, my mom always cooks way too much you know.”

“I’m n-n-not light!” Abe’s just strong, Mihashi wants to say, but it’s been two years now and Abe still makes him tongue-tied.

“Oh, so you don’t wanna come over and have dinner with me?”

And they’ve come a long way but Mihashi sometimes still has trouble figuring out when Abe’s teasing and when he’s genuinely misunderstood so just to be sure, “I-I definitely want to come over!”

“Good,” Abe says, and carefully puts Mihashi back on his feet. “Then let’s get our stuff and go.”

“Alright!” 

“And let’s eat out today, just the two of us. Anything you want in particular?”

“I-I want meat buns!”

“Somewhere with meat buns, okay.”

“A-and…!”

Abe slings his bag over his shoulder. Mihashi’s hand slips into the other boy’s much larger palm and can’t help but stare at how it engulfs his. Didn’t they used to be about the same?

“Yeah?” Abe prompts.

“And I think if Abe wants to—to go on a date then you should just ask …!”

Abe’s ears are definitely red now. 

“Ye-yeah,” Abe says, his hand squeezing gently around Mihashi’s. “Let’s go on a date, then.”


End file.
